The Unknown TSYN
by Sakuya Kuroryu
Summary: He hated me. I hated him. He was full of himself. And so was I. We have so much in common This is a Romance that contains Angst, Humor, and Suspense between my OC Character Fuyuhana a former Cuatro Espada and Grimmjow Sexta Espada...
1. TSYN Prologue

_**The Unknown T.S.Y.N**_

_"The secrets were hidden inside me_

_A path that blocked my way_

_Removing the wall unleashes me.._

_..A whole Hollow.._

_Lies inside is something unknown.._

_This sacred yearning now inside.._

_The Unknown TSYN "_

* * *

The Vasto Lordes voice echoed across the sands of Hueco Mundo. Her lean, feline body growing very still when she felt un-hollow spiritual pressures enter their lands. In a sonido she was at the feet of the king of Hueco Mundo. "Barragan-sama.." Her voice echoed eerily. " I know my great ally..I will see what they seek." He said before disappearing before her eyes.

It had been days since someone she recognized as her leader approached her. "What has happened-""Come with me.." He said. I reluctantly followed my friend to my new found leader.

* * *

_And I thought this would be a new era..._

_But I learned it is more...my demise.._

_"Damn him. Hang on Fuyu! I'll get Nel! Don't fucking die now!" _His voice was fading from my mind. _If only I could, _I thought as I fought against the numbing feeling of death. I was beginning to die and the only thing I could think of was my humane feelings and Grimmjow.. _Grimmjow.._

* * *

**Note: **Have no fear! this is only the beginning 3 I dun expect many reviews since I didn't reveal much but do subscribe because I have more on the way!


	2. The Fourth Sword

**The Fourth Sword.**

My first thought of Aizen was manipulative. I could see it in his eyes. That was one of my inuitive abilities as I called them. If I really wanted to know something it would just come to me. It was the easiest things to do with my psychic-like ability. The next words that came to describe him was powerful. I was kneeling behind, as if to hide me Barragan staring blankly at the ground as the two spoke. The new Barragan. He was different in appearance. Yet the same as a person. Only his power increased. The only bone that remained was the crown that was on his head.

"And who is this you have brought to me, Barragan?" Asked the Exshinigami that had come to our lands just days ago. "A great ally of mine. We've been together for would seem to be centuries." Spoke my dear friend the Hell King.

"It seems so close to human. Why is that?" Asked another Shinigami from behind. "As a Vasto Lorde, you take on a more human shape, humanoid to be exact. As you can see she-" He emphasized for me."- Still resembles that of her Adjuchas." He finished.

_I feel like I'm being auctioned off like a slave.._ I thought as Barragan step out of my way for hem to see me. I hated acting so damn nice when I wasn't. I didn't know these men yet the only reason I was asked to be in silence was because of Barragan. He told me to remain quiet until I was spoken to directly as if I was a subordinate and they were inferior over me. Hah! Like they were inferior. I hadn't even looked at them yet.

"So it's female?" My ear twitched reflexively to the question. "Of course she is Gin. Take a look." Said the leader. I let out a soft sigh, feeling like a science project as eyes probed my frame. "So if you were to pick a title for your ally in your empire. What would be?" Asked the man again.

I felt Barragan's eyes on me, full of age and wisdom. I was use to the look. "In my empire she would be my viceroy. Standing by side through thick and thin." He answered. It sounded like flattery but I knew he spoke the truth. "Is she that loyal to you?" Aizen asked again. "Once you've proven to be of her loyalty." "What is that suppose to mean?" Asked the same Shinigami from before. The crook of my mouth twitched feeling the urge to speak build inside me.

"She has been betrayed time and time again in Hueco Mundo. It's as if she builds a wall you have to break down to get through to her." Answered the questioning Shinigami. "And what if we do nothing to earn her trust?"Asked that other one."Then you won't have her full cooperation." Answered Barragan. I was surprised he pulled the words straight from my throat.

"Okay now the most important question. Is she powerful?" Asked that annoying one again, Gin I think."Take a good read of her spiritual pressure. She isn't surpressing it..well not all of it anyway." Said Barragan. "I've noticed it. It's different from yours...almost like the lightning itself." I grinned at the remark from the leader.

I felt a hand on mine as it pulled me from the ground, my inverted-like eyes meeting the brown eyes of Aizen. And when I looked deeper I saw the possession he seeked to have of me already and his reiatsu..It was powerful..It almost had me scared that it surpassed my own. "Were you hoping to be more powerful than me?" He asked me malevolently. I shook my head, lying to him.

"So..woman..What is it you do?" He asked me. I wasn't sure where to start but I guess the beginning would be best. "Physically, I am a speed based hollow though I do not vary in strength either.." I started.

"Wow it is a female! She must have been a beautiful female.." Exclaimed Gin. My cat-like ears flattened to my head as my eyes narrowed at the silver maned Shinigami. Defensively the visibley blind stepped in front of him with his hand on his sword. "Everyone be easy.." commanded Aizen. The dark-skinned Shinigami calmed down though I didn't really.

"Now. Go on." He said. I nodded aburptly. "Mentally, I carry various abilities like persise spiritual pressure control..I can manipulate my bala and cero because of for one reason or another, I have a psychic-like ability...It allows me to see what I want in a sense..Like..a person's true feelings.." I finished. "Really?" He asked me.

I nodded and said,"I can see you like to manipulate people..in many ways but one.." An eyebrow on his face arched. "Really now..But what do you think does that?" He asked me as if he didn't know himself. He smiled softly at me as I glared at him scanning him thoroughly. "Your eyes..your smile..both seem to be gentle..It's what leads people in like a trap until they can't do nothing but trust you..giving you domain over them."

He turned away momentarily, looking at his two comrads. They both nodded which made me a bit weary or worried. He turned around as his fingers touched my face. I found myself leaning into his gentle touch as he grinned at it. "You are truly a weird and awkward hollow yet you are so beautiful for a half human half wild cat..it almost hurts to do this to you." Spoke Aizen. The silver haired one came over to him with something I didn't recognize. It glistened brightly for a little while until I was distracted by the pain in my face. This man was gripping and breaking my mask and damn it hurt. I hissed and started to pull away.

"No. Brace it my friend." commanded Barragan. I was almost a skeptic of it. But it came from the man who saved me from death one time too many so I did. As I felt my bone begin to crack I blacked out.

* * *

When I had finally come to I was too out of it to tell where I was. My vision swam for so long I thought I had died or something. My head pounded fiercely against my skull. I panted softly as my eyes wandered around with the yearning to clear up. My hands travelled arounded feeling thick pieces of what I think is bone? I forced my eyes to focus more as I looked up at the faces above me.

"Wow..She's beautiful..." I began to hear though I couldn't put a face to the voice at the moment. My memories were pretty shot right now.. "She's..truly different..." I heard another faint voice. "Too different.." Said another.

"Who cares!" Blasted a female voice that didn't seem remotely familiar. "Calm down Niño..Geez your too dramatic.." Said an spanish accented man.

_-Can you hear me child?- _Asked a luminous female voice that called to my head. "Y-yes.." I barely choked out and wasn't to audible. "Can you hear child?" asked a different but familiar voice that had me reaching my hand out to it. "Yes" I said a bit stronger this time.

A hand responded to mine, taking it. Now that something was interacting with me my senses were hypersensitive. His hands were so soft barely calloused as it pull my limp arm to get me to my feet. My vision finally cleared to show a beautiful face in front of me that made me smile. He smiled in return cupping my cheek, watching as I leaned into his soft touch.

"What's your name my new Cuatro Espada?" He asked me looking into my bright child-like eyes. I pondered on it for a while til it came to me. "S-sakuyami..Fuyuhana.."

* * *

**Reviews are luv 3 I Went in and editted sort of but not too different. Fuyu's Naive Beggining is available now~! So stop reading this and go to it =o**


	3. Fuyu's Naive Beginning

****Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of the characters I will use in this story of mine.**

**Feel free to review my last chapter though I did not leave any message of acception of reviews~!**

**Also if you have any questions about anything feel free to shoot them to me and I'll answer it for chu~**

**Sit back relax and enjoy my story. You'll be here for awhile waiting for some typical Grimmjow mess but no fear! I'm a fast typer and an awesome writer! You shall not be bored.**

* * *

**Fuyu's Naive Beginning.**

My bright grey eyes were on Aizen's own brown eyes. "Very well. Kaname-san make sure she get's her uniform." He ordered. "Yes, Aizen-sama. I will see to it now." Said the blind general as he disappeared.

I looked around with my senses hypersensitive. I noticed every nook and crany around. I noticed every single detail of every person in the room, including the beautiful and powerful shinigami that had his arms around me. I could feel him drawing me in like I was falling for him. And in that moment I felt my knees buckle in. He had firmly grasped onto my naked waist keeping me from falling back into my shedded skin-like bone.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into my ear not realizing how close he was to me. "Yeah.." I mumbled. "Just..tired. Not use to the joints and stuff.." He smiled against my face. I could feel my face flush a soft red.

"Oh give me a damn break!" Interjected a shrill and very annoying female voice. So annoying it killed the mood.

"Oh Cirucci. Must you be so jealous? It's the only female he has." Said a deeper tone a masculine voice. "Correction Gantenbainne! 'It's the only female has has **right now!**' So can it!" She countered quickly.

" We're not even apart of the Espada. It doesn't matter how many females he has you'll never matter, remember that Niño." Cut in a spanish accented male. "Enough." Rumbled the leader.

My eyes went to the female and grinned at her. "It's no wonder he doesn't want you..Your old..and weak while I'm young and far more powerful than you." I said in a cocky mumble of sleepiness. "You artificial bitch!" She screamed as she came to slap me. As I brought my hand to block it I moved away or rather he moved out the way with me in his arms.

"Even if the Hogyoku wasn't used to make me an Arrancar I would still beat you-" I was cut off by a pinch to my fleshy waist. "Behave, Fuyu-kun" He whispered in my ear his breath hot against my neck.

It was intoxicating as I gave in to him and slumber, falling further into a deep sleep though not giving in completely. He turned to silver haired shinigami. "Watch them, Gin. Make sure they go nowhere just yet." He told him. "No worries" He answered.

"No more trouble from any of you. Even you Fuyu-kun." He said pinching me and waking me up some. I gave a stiff nod realizing I was giving him a lot of leway into my heart and me in general. It might prove to be a grave mistake.

"What a bother.." said the other more melancholy man. "Agreed." said Barragan. "Barragan, when she is ready, you will train her. You picked up well on the zanjutsu lessons from Kaname." He finished. "Very well, Aizen-sama." He said before disappearing with a sonido.

"Starrk you may leave now, the meeting is adjourned." He told him. "Very well. I'm going back to sleep.. Still got a killer headache." He said before disappearing down the hall.

_I know what you mean.._ I thought as I began to fight the sleepiness and the headache. He picked me up in both arms carried me to what he said was my quarters and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"You are now apart of the Espada. You are mine body and soul, for my use only.."_

The words played in my head as I walked down the hall looking around for Aizen. I found myself in the meeting room where I was two days ago when I was turned into a Arrancar.

"It suits you." I heard come from the table, turning to see it was Aizen. "You think?" I asked him looking down at my sleeveless zip up shirt my eyes then following down to the baggy skirt-like pants. She tugged the heavy haori that constantly kept falling. She gave him a light smile giving him that one. It was a good fit and giving a mixture signals like sexy but means fucking business. I realized those other Arrancars were missing.

"What happened to the others?" I asked him. "Cirucci, Gantenbainne, and Dordonii? Well they weren't strong enough for my use so I got rid of them." He stated. I felt worry sweep over me. _Is that what he's going to do to me if I become useless? _I asked myself. And I believe he noticed the question or the worry on my face.

"They are alive just not apart of the Espada." A wave of relief swept over me.

I knew he wasn't going to just let them go if they were of any use to him at all. I looked down at my hands which looked so damn human! I couldn't get over it! After staring at paw-like hands for so long, who knew I would be here..and so human?

"Fuyu was there something you wanted?" He asked me. "Oh!" I snapped my attention back to Aizen. "I was looking for Barragan...to start training" I said smoothly though semi-lying.

That wasn't the real, real, **real **reason. I had actually been looking for him..there was something about him that made me want him..Like I had fallen in love with him..the thought scared me. I knew there was something I wasn't remembering about before being Arrancar I couldn't recall. Maybe it was something further back in her human life I couldn't recall ever but that made me like him. He did sort of remind me of Jaga but if that were the case...there was going to be major issues in there relationship. The reason I did like Jaga was because he was powerful and beautiful but he was also manipulative. Like Aizen. And put the sugar coating on top of it all~ Jaga was dead. I had killed him. He had turned on me for power over me. Recalling the memory sent shiver through my human-like body.

"Fuyu are you alright?" He asked me. I refocused my bright gray eyes on his brown ones. "Sorry..It's a lot to get use to.." I trailed off looking away momentarily. "To be a beast one day and a beauty the next.." With a light blush of my cheeks, I nodded.

I didn't look back at him but I answered him. "Yeah! With the limbs, and the fingers, and the toes, and the curves, and the busty figure-" A hand caught my chin and brought my eyes to his. "And beautiful bright grey eyes." He said with a gracious smile. My face blushed deepily.

"How's your head?" He asked me running his fingers through my hair. "Better." I said with a smile.

"Aizen-sama.." I heard a baby-like tone groan. He turned at the same time I did to see a teal-haired woman standing at the hall entrance. "Ah, Neliel. How is your head?" He asked her letting go of me. "Better." I turned my head in confusion.

"Oh yes you two don't know each other. Fuyu this is Neliel Tu Odershvank, the new Tercera Espada. Nel this is Sakuyami Fuyuhana, the new Cuatro Espada." He introduced. She smiled at me and shook my hand. "How come we never met before?" I asked him. "I changed her the same day I changed you though the other Arrancar's weren't present during her change. You two are like.."

"Sisters!" She squeaked before embracing me in a bear hug. "Ack Nel-chan! Nel-chan!" I protested before losing my balance and falling before. I heard a chuckle come from Aizen.

* * *

**Sosuke Aizen**

"So you like the new ones, Aizen-san?" Asked Gin. "They're living up to what I hoped for them to be." I said. I listened to Gin chuckle. "That isn't what I meant." I turned to face him. "Then what **do **you mean?" I asked him.

"The new Cuatro Espada-Fuyuhana. I see that you have taken a more infatuating interest in her through the way you look at her. She isn't just another pawn to use or a sword in the battle ahead of use. She's more like a little naive toy for you to ave when you want her." He explain his thoughts to me.

I closed my eyes momentarily thinking. I knew in a sense he was right but I didn't want him to know the complete truth in the matter. Giving Gin an inch would ultimately turn into a mile stretch. "She intrigues me is all. There's something different about her..She came out differently from the others..including Starrk who carries his hollow power inside Lineatte. Some power was stored inside her sword but not the full package."

I began to explain to him. "Her sword has a spirit while the other's don't. I came to the assumption when the sword is made by the hollow power the spirit inside dies so there is no speaking. And when the resureccion takes place the hollow power is then bestowed back to the Arrancar taking their true form like Barragan demonstrated for us."

"So you think she won't even be of use to us?" Asked Kaname.

"Not exactly. The child was strong before us as Vasto Lorde but during the change into an Arrancar she somehow stored the hollow energy inside herself like a heart."

"Think she'll be able to use it then?"

"There's really no answer for that. But I can say she's more Shinigami than hollow at this part. She's almost like one of us."

"But we don't **need **anymore Shinigami on our side. We came to Hueco Mundo because of how powerful the hollow were. Why are we keeping such a thing around."

"Because she may turn out to be the strongest of them all." Finally Interjected Gin.

"How do you figure?" He asked him.

"Use your head, Kaname. If she's more like us than she'll have an ability no hollow will have-"

"She'll have a her first form which in equivalent to the average Shinigami would be a Shikai. And then she will have a second form which could act like our own Bankai."

"But why?" Asked Kaname.

"It might be because of something in her human life. She may have been a human-Shinigami hybrid by birth. Then gaining power to see souls, hollows, and us Shinigami...And her death must have been by being eatened by a hollow which is how she came to be." I stated.

"But we don't know if that second form will come to be. Are you certain that it will?"

"I have my hopes for her. If I don't come across her case again, she will have a place here until she figures this out on her own." I finished finally openning my eyes to looks at my comrads.

* * *

**Sakuyami Fuyuhana**

-_Can you hear me,child?_- The luminous voice rang in my head that I now tagged as my zanpakuto. "_Yes," _I thought as I laid in the sands of my mind, listening to the dark waves crash violently against the beach, the lightning that cracked and the thunder clapped continously in my inner world that my zanpakuto had lived in. The being before me was almost a goddess with really long pale golden locks that danced in the violent winds along with her long flowing gown. Her eyes were a pale grey almost like mine. She had beautiful porcelain skin and long but muscluar limbs with a great figure that resembled my own but even better.

She looked more hollow than I did. Indeed she held my true power, my secrets, and my soul. _-Then hear my voice,child. For I am the Thunder Goddess, Rem-_ Just as the goddess was about to announce her name I sneezed. It even pulled me out of the world in my mind completely disrupting my concentration.

"Ah! Damn it!" I screamed. "What happened?" Asked my friend, the Hell King. "I lost my concentration! And I was so close too! Ack Damn it!" i grumbled angrily as I stared at my sword which was stabbed into the sand before me. A deep rumble of joy came from the chest of Barragan as he laughed for her. "I thought you were in trouble, child. Oh Fuyu, you'll leave a mark on the Espada yet."

* * *

**Yesh! reviews are love~3 Though I didn't leave any messages in the first chapter I put up here I'll leave one now! I want to show you the making of my character since she is new and all and you know nothing of her I'll show what it means to be Fuyu =]**

**While I go on in this story you'll learn about her past as a human and her time in Hueco Mundo and who Jaga was. Sorry no Grimmjow present but he will be here very soon! Look out for "Leaving a Mark" because it will be here very soon (Currently writing it). ****Warning! ****You will experience utter AizenxFuyu mash ups along the road~ Just note ****You have benn warned.**

**Also you must know this will take awhile to build up so stay tuned to "The Unknown TSYN" An GrimmjowxOC Like no other~!**


End file.
